


An Honest Opinon

by CoffeeJay



Series: Rare Pairs and Requests [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P South Italy (Hetalia), Countries Using Human Names, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeJay/pseuds/CoffeeJay
Summary: Flavio is a fashion disaster.Rarepair request for some 2P Germano.  I dig it.





	An Honest Opinon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DNanikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNanikki/gifts).



“You think it looks stupid.”

“I never said that!” Lutz insisted.  “Flavi, I only said it was unique.”

“Yeah,” Flavio replied.  “Your mouth said ‘unique’, but your eyes said ‘atrocious’.  Lutz, honey, I can read you.”

Lutz groaned and sank further into his chair.  “We have this conversation every time you buy a new outfit,” he said.  “You think you look great. That’s what matters.”

“What do you mean I think I look great?  I know I do! All I want to know is your opinion,” Flavio huffed, turning his back on Lutz to look at himself in the mirror.  Soon, however, he got distracted watching Lutz watch him in the mirror, and when he caught Lutz’s gaze drifting downward, he coyly added, “You’re the one who stares at my ass all day, anyway, so I need to know if you’re fully appreciating the view.”

“You know I’m not the only one who stares at your ass.”

“You’re the only one who does it all day.”

“I’m the only one who gets to.”

“Aren’t you the lucky one?” Flavio teased.  “But we’re getting off track. Seriously, I need to know if I should return this.”

“Yes, dear, return it,” Lutz drawled, though his mouth was quirked in amusement.  “It’s atrocious.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear!”  Flavio turned on his heel, grinning.  “Finally, some honesty. I’m keeping it.”

"You have terrible taste."

"I'm keeping you, too."

Lutz rolled his eyes, but he couldn't shake his grin.  "Damn," he said.  "You got me there."  On a whim he added, "So if I asked you to pick between me and that scarf...?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."  Flavio sidled up to Ludwig and said, "The scarf doesn't steal the blankets at night."

"On second thought, it does bring out your eyes."

Flavio kissed his cheek.  "I like that you don't ask me to choose."

"I like that you know which you should pick if I did," Lutz answered him.

"So you do like this outfit, then."

"You can have honesty or flattery, love.  Not both."

"We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have a rare pair that needs some love? Let me know.


End file.
